


someone to make me feel like this

by justavirgovirgin



Series: tyrus content I write in my spare time [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, ambi if you squint, kippen siblings theory, tj is a flaming homosexual, tj smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justavirgovirgin/pseuds/justavirgovirgin
Summary: TJ Kippen rants to his twin sister about his massive crush on his best friend. Someone else hears as well.





	someone to make me feel like this

“Amber I need your help!” TJ barged into his sister’s room to be met with her infamous Death Glare.

“No, don’t worry, I wasn’t on the phone or anything.”

“Oh well that’s good because I’m having a CRISIS!”

“Oh boy..what is it this time?”

“Cyrus.”

Amber froze. “Oh, TJ-“

But he was already off on yet another lovesick rant.  
“I mean sure, I guess you’re allowed to wear polos, but honestly, who gave you the damn right to look so cute in one. I mean today he was wearing this navy blue one, which looked amazing on him, obviously, what doesn’t? But the real issue is that he kept bringing it up. “

“TJ”

“He kept mentioning how his stepmom bought him it and wanted him to wear it so of course he did. I had to hear that story at least five times today. And of course that means he motioned to it at least 50. And when he motions to the pretty colored shirt how can you not notice how it brings out his pretty colored eyes and then that’s just a mess because now I’m staring into his eyes every five minutes and I know I’m making a complete fool of myself.”

“TJ”

“We get it Cyrus! You are the most amazingly adorable person on Earth and I wanna smush your face and kiss your lips and yeah, I think a lot about the fact that I’m falling in love with you, you don’t have to keep shoving in my face with all of your cuteness!”

“TJ! STOP!”

“What? Why?” As he finished his sentence he heard the static on the other end of the line, along with the faint sound of someone’s breathing. “Who’s on the other end of that phone call?”

His question was answered when he heard a voice inseparable from a dark pixie haired girl come through the speaker. “YOU’RE IN LOVE WITH CYRUS??!?!! This is HUGE! TJ why did you never say anything???”

He was really panicking now. “Oh no no no no no Andi you cannot say a word about this to anyone,” he took the phone out of Amber’s hand to make sure Andi heard him. “Especially not Cyrus.”

For a moment, the other end was quiet, and TJ nearly had a heart attack. “Not a word. I promise, TJ. But you’re probably going to have to tell him at some point.”

“I know I know, just not yet.”

“Okay, well good luck and, I’ll talk to you later Amber! If you’re still there...”

“I am! Later it is.”

The line went dead and TJ swore he did too. “Did that really just happen?”

“I’m afraid it did Teej. Although it was pretty funny for us spectators.” Amber remarked, causing TJ to panic all over again. He had to change the subject. He couldn’t handle this right now.  
Wait, what was Amber doing talking with Andi Mack?

“So, what’d you have to say to Andi, huh?”

He struck a nerve.

“OUT! Out of my room you heathen, no further questions.” Amber said as he shuffled him out the door.

“I wish you all the luck in the world in your conquest for Andi’s heart sister.”

“And to you all the luck for Cyrus’. Now leave me alone!”

The door was slammed in his face, and TJ breathed for the first time since he walked into Amber’s room.

Andi Mack knew about his crush on her best friend. This couldn’t go well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love tyrus so much and they’ve given me so much inspiration to write over the hiatus. January here we come!


End file.
